Wedding Bell Blues
by GameKirby
Summary: David gets a message saying that a friend of his Father's is getting Married until He discovers a new enemy Pink Sparrow, who kidnaps the Bride. The gang must rescue the Bride from Pink Sparrow. Will the Bride be rescued in time for the Wedding?


(Wedding Bell Blues) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Kidnapped Bride-

The gang hangs out at Leo's yard with the boys playing Basketball and the girls watching until David flies in wearing a Tuxedo and a card in his hand. David tells the gang that he's going to a wedding for 2 reasons: He's a Ring bearer for a friend of his father's wedding and a message saying that the Bride of the Wedding was kidnapped by a Pink Girl Jet, June gets angry and says to David "That's just wrong, It's like breaking a heart." David also wants June to be a flower girl at the Wedding. June agrees to be the flower girl but the gang decides to help David and rescue the bride from the Pink Girl Jet, The gang enters Rocket and follows David to the Cathedral located in Hartford, CT to meet the Groom. David introduces the gang to his Father's friend Prof. Edgar (The man who made his father's Spy gear) and explains that a Pink Girl Jet kidnapped the Bride just for breaking a heart, June gets mad about a kidnap Bride and decides to help with David to rescue her. Prof. Edgar notices that David is wearing some of the gadgets that his father used to have but that are new to him, The Professor wanted to know how David became a Little Einstein and wants him and his friends to rescue his Bride from the Pink Girl Jet. Who is the Pink Girl Jet and why did she kidnapped the Bride?

Chapter 2. -Meet Pink Sparrow-

The gang travels to find the missing Bride until they encounter the Pink Girl Jet, David sees a bird symbol on it and notices it's a Sparrow on the back meaning that Pink Sparrow is the named of the Pink Girl Jet. Pink Sparrow explains to the gang that Big Jet is her boyfriend and wants revenge on David and the gang for hurting him every time he creates chaos, The gang was shocked to know that Pink Sparrow is Big Jet's girlfriend. Pink Sparrow flies away with a message saying "IF YOU WANT THE BRIDE BACK FOLLOW THESE CLUES." The first clue says "Go to the Grand Canyon." Rocket and the gang travel to the Grand Canyon until they find a trap setup by Pink Sparrow to buried the gang until they find the 1st Clue: A Snail. Annie gets disgusted by seeing a Snail as the 1st Clue of where the Bride is hidden, Rocket puts the picture of a Snail in a list and David puts the Snail in a bag, The trap is activated and a Rock Slide comes down on the gang but luckily Rocket evades it but until the Big Rocks buries David alive in a giant Rock Slide below. Did David survive his Rocky fate?

Chapter 3. -Clues to Find-

Rocket try to pick up the rocks until the gang sees them moving, David pops up with his Power Bands to break free of the rocks but his Tuxedo is dirty with dust on it. Leo activates a new gadget: The Duster Buster, A giant Feather duster to clean anything, Rocket uses it to dust off the dirt on David's Tuxedo, he gets ticklish until he finds a note next to him saying "Go to Long Island, NY" Rocket takes the gang to Long Island to find the Statue of Liberty with a clue on the torch of the statue. David finds 3 Crayons in a little box of the colors Red, White and Blue, Annie uses the Clapper-catcher to grab the box of crayons to add to the list along with the snail until Pink Sparrow sees David and hits him on the head with her Talon-Grabbers on purpose. June gets angry and yells at Pink Sparrow "Leave my boyfriend alone!" The gang was shocked to hear what June just said out loud at Pink Sparrow, David suffers a little pain on his Skull from getting hit by The Talon-Grabbers. Pink Sparrow flies away and Rocket puts David inside him and June gives him a Heal Patch to make him recover from getting hit on the head by Pink Sparrow hard. Will Pink Sparrow attack David again?

Chapter 4. -Solving the Clues-

After recovering David reads the note and it says "Go to Washington D.C." Rocket takes the gang to their location until David leaves Rocket and finds a Rose garden below. David notices that the flower pin to his Tuxedo is damaged, so he sees a White Rose and plucks it and attaches it to his suit, Rocket uses the Look-and-listen scope and finds a clue at the Lincoln Memorial. David searches it and finds a clue on Lincoln's Lap, "Excuse me, Mr. President." He said and finds a Drawing on a piece of paper of a Symbol and a Compass pointing Northwest on the symbol. David returns inside Rocket to tried to find out where the kidnapped Bride is located, The clues we're: A Snail, 3 Colors Red, White and Blue and a Picture of a Map with a Compass pointing Northwest of a Symbol until Big Jet pops up in front of Rocket warning David with a note saying "MESS WITH MY GIRL AGAIN AND I'LL MESS WITH YOURS." Big Jet flies away and the gang discovers that the symbol looks like a stretch-out "A" and June puts on a pair of Rocket Shoes to help David find the missing Bride. Will the gang solved the clues on where the Missing Bride is?

Final Chapter -Battle for the Bride-

David solves the clues and finds out that the Bride is held in Mont Saint-Michel (An Island-like place Northwest of France) David says "A Snail is also known as _Escargot _in France like the colors of the flag and the Symbol is the Eiffel Tower." Rocket takes the gang to Mont Saint-Michel until David sees a woman in white on the highest tower where Big Jet and Pink Sparrow guard her. David flies out of Rocket to rescue the Bride until Pink Sparrow hits him, June grabs a pair of Rocket Shoes and helps him, June says to David "Let me take her after all it's rude for a boy to hit a girl." David agrees to take on Big Jet while June takes on Pink Sparrow. While the couples battled Rocket rescues the Bride with his Grab-nabbers and she says "Thank you, my name is Michelle." David and June we're trapped until they fly up and the Jets collided with each other. The Jets recover and decided to chase Rocket and recapture the Bride until David and June grabbed their back wings and causes them to hit each other and crash into the ocean below until the Police Jets arrest Big Jet and Pink Sparrow for kidnapping. David and June return back to the church, the Bridesmaid takes June to get her in a Flower Girl dress with a basket, The wedding starts with David walking slowly with a pair of rings in a pillow and June behind him tossing flower petals on the floor. David gives the Bride and Groom their rings and Prof. Edgar and Michelle get married and Annie starts crying knowing that weddings always make her cry, June kisses David and he faints, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. June throws flower petals at the final Curtain and blows a kiss at David. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
